


look only at me

by arabmorgan



Series: Kink Meme Fills [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabmorgan/pseuds/arabmorgan
Summary: Loki ends up not defenestrating Tony.





	look only at me

**Author's Note:**

> Just send me straight to hell. I'm ready.
> 
> A fill for [this prompt](http://frostironkink.tumblr.com/post/170231378381/prompt-rapenoncon-elementsmore-loki-as-an):
>
>> Loki as an actual frost GIANT, fucking Tony like a doll on his ginormous cock. I’m talking Loki-needs-magic-to-make-it-work, making-Tony’s-belly-bulge huge. Dubcon or noncon pls.

Loki had come so very close to simply tossing the insolent mortal out of the window – a clean, simple end to their pointless encounter.

But the feel of Stark’s quivering flesh beneath his fingers was oddly intoxicating. Loki himself had always thrived off pain, out of necessity perhaps (if he was going to be experiencing something rather often, he might as well learn to enjoy it after all), but he had never really thought about dealing it out instead. Not till now.

Stark gasped and thrashed in his grasp as his feet dangled off the floor, eyes darting around wildly as if he expected rescue to appear at any moment, nails digging uselessly into the skin of Loki’s wrist. Pathetic – so much so that the sight sent a heady thrill through Loki’s mind.

He rather did admire Stark’s décor though, he thought idly as he stalked back over to the man’s alcohol counter. It was suitably spacious, quite unlike the cramped quarters he had been keeping for the past few days.

Pushing Stark down onto the counter, Loki loosened his grip ever so slightly, resting his wrist against the rapid rise and fall of the man’s chest. He didn’t want to end up killing the fragile creature before he’d had his fun with it after all. Once he might have deemed such sport beneath him, but it wasn’t as if he was beholden to the standards of the Aesir any longer.

“JARV –” Stark managed to croak out, before Loki pressed down hard once more, leaving the man flailing for breath.

“Come now, I thought you were more intelligent than that,” Loki said indulgently. “Let’s not have any more foolishness, hm?”

With one hand still holding Stark down, Loki began to leisurely tug at the mortal’s thick blue trousers, feeling the fabric rip slowly at the pressure. Stark gave a low moan at that, his eyes bulging with dawning terror as his legs began to kick wildly.

It was rather repulsive how arousing he was finding this entire scene, but Loki supposed it was just another sign that he really was a mere monster after all.

He bent, trapping Stark’s legs between his own body and the counter, knowing the mortal could feel his arousal straining against his breeches. “Imagine, you might be the first mortal to ever couple with a Jotun,” he murmured beside the man’s ear, a soft sigh of pleasure leaving his lips. “What an honour for you.”

“Don’t,” Stark whispered, fear making his voice scratchy. “Thor won’t –”

Loki slapped him hard, sending the man’s head snapping to the right. “ _Never_ speak that name in my presence again,” he snarled, catching Stark’s face in his hand and twisting it to face him. A dark print was already forming on the man’s cheek, a small cut on his lip oozing blood.

It never failed to surprise Loki just how delicate these mortals were.

“I suppose we should just get to it, to avoid any further _disagreements_ ,” he sighed, sounding put-upon as he released Stark’s face.

Loki knew it wasn’t his fault, knew that sometimes you could get so accustomed to the presence of something that you stopped noticing it all together, but the gorge still rose in him each time he reached within himself and felt the All-Father’s enchantment binding his true form away, tucked safely beneath the pale Aesir skin he wore.

He tugged at it, lightly, and it unravelled like an old shoelace, washing him azure. Before him, Stark inhaled sharply, the noise one of shock rather than fear.

But there was more, Loki realised. Another enchantment, knotted beneath the first, that waited to be undone as well. He looked up pensively, caught sight of his hideous reflection in a nearby surface, and wondered how much worse it could get.

The effect was instantaneous – Loki hissed at the sensation, an uncomfortable stretching and grinding as he grew and grew, his teeth and nails sharpening to points, the muscles of his thighs turning thick and sinewy. His clothes lay in tatters on the floor, he realised with some annoyance, but that was to be expected considering he had almost doubled in height.

He stared down at Stark, who looked almost as shocked as Loki himself felt, although the mortal’s eyes were fixed on his groin rather than his face.

The proportionate growth was a definite inconvenience, Loki decided immediately. There was no way Stark was going to be able to accommodate any part of him at all – at least, not naturally.

“Don’t be afraid, Stark,” he purred, lifting the mortal by the ass and exposing his tiny, puckered asshole. “Necrophilia has never been among my interests.” He tapped at the opening lightly, almost thoughtfully, and Stark grunted at the sudden sensation of cold lubricant coating his insides.

“You’ll tear me in half,” the man whispered, and Loki realised that he was shaking like a leaf. A tiny, terrified leaf that Loki felt a sudden strong affection for. How powerless Stark was, and how accepting of his fate.

“I will not,” he said firmly, with no small amount of amusement. “I may be a monster, but I am also a sorcerer.”

So saying, he pressed a finger into Stark’s hole, humming with satisfaction when the tight muscles gave way easily. “You see,” he said gently, inserting the rest of his fingers into the slick passage with playful nonchalance, and pushing in until his entire fist rested within Stark’s body, the rim closing around the narrowness of his wrist. “You might find this interesting, in fact. Your skin is nigh untearable right now – it will thin, and redistribute itself where needed, but it will never split.”

Stark was panting hard, only his head and neck resting upon the counter, the rest of his body supported in the air by Loki’s left hand. He no longer seemed as frightened as before, but the sensation of Loki pushing his fist further into his body made him whine and buck.

Loki twisted his fist back and forth, pumping in and out slowly as Stark stretched around him. The mortal mewled, back arching with each motion, his gasps rough and sounding like they were being torn forcibly from his throat.

Tugging his arm free, his fist emerging with an audible _pop_ , Loki watched with fascination as Stark’s hole returned to almost its usual size. He hadn’t been in there long after all – not yet, anyway.

Wrapping his now-slick hand over his own cock, Loki pumped himself a few times, coating the cool skin with lubricant, before lifting Stark fully and setting the man against his chest, almost like a mother would with her new-born babe.

“What an experience for you,” he murmured to Stark, who was silent but still breathing rapidly, his hands gripping tightly on to Loki’s shoulders as if bracing himself. It had hardly escaped Loki’s notice that Stark’s own cock, tiny and wilted when first exposed, was now semi-erect. For once, he wasn’t being sarcastic with his words – surely this _was_ an experience for Stark, who seemed to pride himself on his own excessive knowledge.

“Here,” he said gently, almost fondly, as he lowered the mortal till he was sitting fully on the pulsing head of Loki’s penis. “Patience.” Stark stared up at him, wide-eyed, as Loki reached beneath him to wedge the thick head between his ass cheeks, a series of keening cries leaving the man’s lips when the Jotun cock finally slipped into his warm channel.

Loki closed his eyes, an animalistic growl escaping him at how _tight_ the small man was. He had to summon every ounce of self-control he possessed to stop himself from shoving Stark down to take his full length. While Stark couldn’t exactly be called his lover, Loki had never been unduly cruel to his partners; Stark might not tear from his size, but he could certainly hurt.

“ _Slowly_ ,” Loki hissed, more to himself than to Stark, who was doing his utmost best to put himself in danger by wriggling experimentally from where he was dangling, supported only by Loki’s arm about his torso. Still, he loosened his grip by increments, his own breaths deepening to match Stark’s as he felt the man slide more and more fully over his length.

Stark let out a soft, abrupt exhalation when his ass finally reached the root of Loki’s cock. He looked curiously traumatised and fascinated all at the same time as he looked down at himself, at the prominent bulge pushing at his bellybutton from within. As if in a trance, he reached forward slowly and pressed at the protrusion, and Loki huffed, more from amusement than annoyance.

He had never quite realised how _endearing_ mortals could be. Perhaps it was time to follow in that oaf’s footsteps and keep one as a pet for himself.

Loki watched Stark for a moment longer, before asking as evenly as he could manage, “Are you quite done?”

Stark’s head snapped up, his expression startled. “Yes,” he blurted, and then he spluttered, “I mean, you’re inside me. You’re – did you rearrange my _intestines_? There’s no way this is possible.”

Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes – mortals really did worry about the most trivial matters. “Worry not, everything will work as it should after we are done,” he muttered dryly.

And then he finally gave in to the desire that had risen in him from the first moment Stark’s warm hole had sheathed his cock. Holding Stark steady, he thrust shallowly in and out, the man’s stomach bulging and receding obscenely with every move of his hips. He could almost hear Stark’s hipbones grinding with every movement, his legs spread awkwardly to accommodate Loki’s width.

Stark’s fingers pressed into Loki’s forearms, his head hanging down as he watched Loki’s wet cock slide in and out of him effortlessly. “Faster,” he said, so unexpectedly that Loki startled and stopped all together, sticky strings of fluid dripping to the floor from their joining.

“You are quite mad, Stark,” Loki said wonderingly, thoroughly delighted and perfectly happy to comply.

He pulled out maddeningly slowly, feeling Stark clench around him in near-panic, until only the tip of his cock rested in Stark’s ass. The high-pitched squeal the man made when he shoved back in was divine.

Loki’s own grunts almost drowned out Stark’s gasping, needy shrieks as he slammed in and out of the mortal with complete abandon, crimson eyes shut tightly as he took his pleasure almost without care. The loud, sticky slap of skin against skin rang in his ears, and the unceasing pressure of Stark’s passage enveloping him was utterly exhilarating.

He clenched his teeth so hard that one of his fangs sliced into his bottom lip, but he barely felt the sting – nor did he feel the minute splatters of hot liquid from Stark’s orgasm, so intent was he on chasing his own.

“Stark,” he growled, eyes snapping open as he thrust hard once more. Stark jerked forward with the force of Loki’s final motion, and one hand flew to his stomach to press against the head of Loki’s cock, outlined with unnerving clarity against his skin.

Resting Stark back on the counter, hands planted on either side of his head, Loki bent over him as he spilled his seed inside the man with a low grunt. Stark’s legs were hooked around his torso, ass angling up where it met Loki’s groin.

“This is crazy,” the mortal muttered, perhaps to himself, his eyes glazed as he stared up at Loki.

“Madness,” Loki agreed anyway, hips jerking as he shot another string of seed into Stark.

His cock was softening rapidly now, and the gush of white liquid that dripped out of Stark’s red, stretched hole astonished even him. He placed a hand on Stark’s stomach and rubbed lightly, remembering with a surprising amount of satisfaction how he had filled the man to the brim, and wished he had thought to touch himself through Stark’s skin as well.

Stark’s chest rose and fell lightly as he lay motionless with Loki’s hand over his navel, one leg propped up on the counter while the other dangled carelessly over the side. His eyes were slitted, his gaze lazy – or perhaps simply exhausted.

Loki stared at him, crimson gaze meeting brown for just a moment, before he reached within himself, tugging the All-Father’s enchantments back together, both of them fitting seamlessly over him as they had for so many centuries. He felt himself shrink and weaken, his skin turning pale, his armour forming over him like a shield.

“Well, I must thank you for the diversion,” he said pleasantly, for he had been raised with manners, and some habits were more difficult to break than others. “Although I suppose we shall be seeing each other again shortly, and in far less pleasurable circumstances.”

Stark propped himself up on one elbow, and both of them pretended not to notice the way his arm was shaking. “You bet we will,” he spat, with an almost believable sneer curling his lips, a cub attempting to roar before it was fully grown.

Loki smiled, and it was a trickster’s smile, dark and dangerous. “I look forward to it,” he murmured, reaching out to run a finger thoughtfully over Stark’s flaccid cock. Stark shivered and opened his mouth to protest, but Loki was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> The only (very questionable) research I did for this fic involved Googling average male heights, penis sizes and girths, and then doing the math to translate everything proportionately for a Jotun.
> 
> So a 5'10 guy with a 5.5-inch long and 1.5-inch wide penis would translate to a 12 foot Jotun with an 11.3-inch long and 3.1-inch wide penis. I can't believe I'm typing this out with a straight face.


End file.
